This invention relates to a process for reducing the photosensitivity of photoconductors and to the photoconductor of reduced photosensitivity thus produced. More particularly it relates to a process for reducing the pohotosensitivity of photoconductors by adding iron to the photoconductor and to the photoconductor thus produced.
Chemical abstract No. CA97(4):31262u, 1982 discloses a method for increasing the production of copies of high contrast which includes addition of iron to a level of about 1.7% in a cadmium sulfide photoconductor.
CdS:Cu, CdSe:Cu, and Cd(S,Se):Cu are well known photoconductors and are used extensively in photocopiers. These photoconductors or electrophotographic materials are optimized to yield high photosensitivities throughout the visible spectrum. Highly photosensitive CdS:Cu is prepared at copper concentrations ranging between about 100 and about 300 parts per million.
There are copier applications in which this high photosensitivity is not required, such as in applications in which high intensity lamps are used. In this case the photoconductor need not be as photosensitive as with lower intensity lamps.
Advantages of reduced photosensitivity are that photoconductors can be prepared by simplified conditions resulting in less processing time. Furthermore, ultrapure materials need not be used which favors the economics because cheaper materials can be used.
Therefore, a process in which photoconductors having reduced photosensitivity are produced would be desirable and an advancement in the art.